


Werewolf/Argentina

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot Creativity night April 2017





	Werewolf/Argentina

“Maybe he's a werewolf?” Arthur suggested, sounding terribly excited about the prospect.

“Oh Come on - that's not possible…” Martin brushed off Arthur's comment.

“No, but think about it Skip! It makes sense!”

“But they can't be…”

“What are you two talking about?” Douglas asked. They had just returned from their two day trip to Argentina and were all rather tired. So Douglas was more than ready to go home, but the odd nature off his crew's conversation had stopped him.

“Martin's werewolf friend!” Arthur beamed.

“He's not my friend! Or a werewolf!”

Douglas groaned: ”For crying out loud, why do you think he might be a werewolf?”

“Well, couple of months ago,” Martin began his explanation all over again:”I got this client. He pays me a generous amount, but I thought his affair is a little odd. Every month, once a month, about around the time of the full moon or so. It _is odd.  I mean - it is_ **_always a moonlit night around full moon._ ** They give me a call and ask me to take them to the nearby forest. With them they usually have this **_really heavy bag_ ** that he is very peculiar about and says I shouldn't look into. Although I asked him what it was and he says it's some camping stuff He says likes to take this time of the month to relax, stargaze and camp. So I usually take him to the forest and then I come back in the morning when he has finished stargazing and take him to his home.”

“A werewolf!” Arthur repeated, sounding very excited and a completely convinced off his theory.

“It does sound a bit like it…” Martin admitted hesitantly.

“Really? Okay, yeah...it could be a werewolf **or it could instead be** that you're offering services to a serial killer who for likes to do little killing every month and then rids of the body when the moon is out so that there will be more light and it will be easier to dig a hole and dispose of the body.”

It was suddenly very, very quiet in the plane.


End file.
